


Same Day

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People are always forgetting that this old girl is a proper space ship, as well as a time machine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Day

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "eska818" in 2014

“All right, then,” said Rose, turning on her heel in the middle of the clearing and spreading her arms wide to indicate the seven-foot-tall rainbow-colored flowers all around them. It was a clear day, with a bright blue sky full of fluffy white clouds, and a gentle breeze that ruffled the flower petals and the leaves on their stems. “What year is this?”

“This one,” said the Doctor, leaning casually in the open doorway of the TARDIS. “It’s still today, actually, it’s—” he checked his watch “—eleven minutes after we left, using good old-fashioned Earth minutes, of course.”

Rose frowned and dropped her arms. “What?”

“Time and Relatives Dimensions _in Space_ ,” the Doctor said, grinning. He stuck his hands into his pockets and wandered toward her, spinning on every third step to gaze up at the flowers, too. “People are always forgetting that this old girl is a proper space ship, as well as a time machine.”

“So, we’re on another planet?” said Rose. “A planet where it’s today. I mean, the people on this planet are living here at the same time as… as Mum and Mickey, back on Earth. I mean, I know we’ve been to alien planets before, but… the same day?”

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “Same day, different galaxy.”

She grinned. “Am I the first? Doctor, am I the first human being to ever set foot on this planet?”

“You’re the first anything with feet to ever set foot here,” said the Doctor. “We’re the only intelligent beings on this whole planet. Well, for now. Give these plants a couple million more years and they’ll be asking us round for tea.”

“Well, maybe we can do that tomorrow,” said Rose, and held out her hand. 

The Doctor took it, smiling. “Tomorrow.”

THE END


End file.
